Back Again
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A slight change to Resident Evil Revelations 2. But what if that wasn't the end?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

1

Claire couldn't accept it. She wouldn't. Not Now. Getting into the tower's sewer system had been easy. But once there, Moira was wounded by an infected with a machete. After everything they had survived, everything they had been through together, Claire couldn't accept that she might lose her. After everything, she couldn't handle it. And she wouldn't survive it, i the flashing red of the bracelet was any indication.

"Hang on Moira," Claire pleaded. "We're almost there!"

She sprinted around a corner, Moira situated piggyback style with her arms extended in front of them limply. Blood coated Claire's back, the deep gash across Moira's front bleeding profusely leaving a trail of blood. Claire finally stopped, finding a small electrical room where she could shoot anything trying to enter. She set Moira down, pulling out what few medical supplies they had found and pulled Moira's shirt off, quickly cleaning the wound as best she could then bandaging it. By the time she finished, Moira was so pale that she almost looked dead already.

"Come on Moira," Claire whispered, tears running down her face as she felt for a pulse. "You can't do this to me now."

"You're not...getting rid of me...that easy," Moira mumbled, opening her eyes and smiling weakly.

Claire smiled as well, brushing her hand over Moira's hair. Moira smiled wider then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Claire pulled Moira's shirt back on her and shifter Moira into her lap, leaning Moira's head on her shoulder. She set her pistol on the floor beside them and cradled Moira, rocking slightly.

After a few hours, an infected staggered through the doorway and Claire aimed at it. Before she could fire, the floor below it gave out and it fell, creating a hole that served both to protect them, and keep them trapped in the room.

"Terrific," Claire sighed setting her pistol back down.

Then, she set her head back and fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

2

Claire opened her eyes and looked around. The hole still blocked their progress, but there seemed to be a few more infected in the hole than before. Moira's blood still coated her front and Claire's back, but she had a little color now. Moira was still cradled in Claire's right arm with Moira's left around Claire, but their other hands had fallen to Claire's left side and were now clasped, fingers interlocked.

Claire smiled, resting her chin on Moira's head, sighing as she sat there, listening for anything attempting to reach them. As time passed, Claire began to glance down at Moira more and more often. Moira was alive and breathing but wasn't waking up. Finally, Moira stirred, tucking her face into Claire's neck and sighing before opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Good morning," Claire smiled.

"Morning," Moira replied, wincing and voice hoarse but still smiling. "Am I okay?"

"You're going to be fine,' Claire smiled, looking down at her green bracelet. "We both are."

Moira smiled and nodded, cuddling into Claire tighter. Claire smiled but stood, carefully lifting Moira to her feet. Moira stood, unsteadily granted, and waited as Claire began to break old boards off the wall for a bridge. Then, they carefully crossed the bridge and began to head back toward the tower. They made slow progress as Moira was supported on Claire's shoulder. After a half hour, they got back onto the street and ducked into the nearest building so Moira could rest. She was exhausted already and passed out in minutes.

"Hang in there Moira," Claire smiled. "We'll be out of here soon. I promise."

She silently got up, quickly clearing the building before returning to Moira. Moira hadn't moved but when Claire sat down, Moira instantly leaned against her.

"Promise me we'll make it home," Moira pleaded.

"I promise," Claire smiled, wrapping her arms around Moira. "I promise."

Moira drifted off again and Claire sighed, watching the main door of the house. She felt her eyes beginning to close and forced them open again. She didn't want to sleep. If she slept, Moira would be in danger. She looked around, seeing the house was clear. Then, her head dropped.

* * *

Claire peeked around the corner. Moira shone the flash light for her. Unfortunately, the moment she did, the light illuminated a horde of undead. One of them shrieked, alerting the others. Moira swore and both women spun, sprinting through the sewer as fast as they could. After a moment, they stopped, finding themselves at a locked door. Moira began to try to pry it open and Claire turned, shooting any infected hat rounded the corner.

"Moira," Claire spoke up as several of the larger variants rounded the corner.

"Got it!" Moira cheered as the door swung open. Claire spun,seeing the door swing open just as an infected behind it brought its machete down, the blade splitting a surprised Moira's torso wide, her blood splattering across the floor and the infected. Claire screamed, drawing her shotgun and sprinting forward, blasting the infected in the face. It's head exploded and Claire knelt beside Moira, tears flooding down her face. After a moment, Claire lifted Moira, picking her up piggy-back style and taking off at a run, breaking into sobs as she ran.

After a moment, she slipped. Moira rolling away, blood pooling below her when she stopped. Claire stood, bracelet flashing angrily as Claire sobbed, picking up Moira.

"Please wake up," Claire pleaded, sobbing hard. "Please don't die!"

Claire broke down into sobs, laying her head on Moira's blood coated torso.

 _Claire!_

Claire lifted her head, looking at Moira's lifeless face.

"Moira?" Claire croaked.

 _Wake up Claire!_

* * *

Claire's eyes snapped open, tears stinging them as they flooded out and blurred her vision.

"Claire!" Moira's voice choked out, worry and sorrow clear in it.

Claire wiped her eyes, looking around. It couldn't be Moira. Moira was gone. Then, she found her, kneeling beside her, tears sliding down her own face, scared something was wrong. Claire stared at her in disbelief, memories starting to trickle back. Then, they crashed over her like a tidal wave and she began to sob again, this time in relief. She threw her arms around Moira, who was clearly confused.

"Are you okay?" Moira finally asked, pulling back from Claire. "Your bracelet started flashing red again and then you started screaming."

"I-I th-thought...I l-l-lost you!" Claire sobbed. "I was running from the infected, only, I tripped...and..."

She began to sob again and buried her face in Moira's neck. Moira was stunned. After a moment, she began to gently stroke Claire's hair. Tears began to leak from her eyes again and she rested her cheek against Claire's head.

"I'm not going anywhere," Moira promised. "I promise. I'll always be here for you. I swear I'll always be with you."

Claire pulled away, wiping her eyes and staring at Moira.

"Promise?" Claire breathed, searching for anything less than honesty in Moira's yes.

"I swear it," Moira promised.

Claire smiled, wiping her eyes and leaning toward her, glancing down at Moira's lips. Moira met her halfway for a very heated kiss. All of their bottled up emotions, their love, their fear over Moira's near-death experience, and their need for each other, flooded both of them, fueling the kiss. Finally, they separated to breathe, both panting. Moira reached up again, kissing Claire, this time slower and more chaste. After several moments, they pulled back, both sighing and wrapping their arms around each other.

"We should keep moving," Moira finally sighed.

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

For a moment, neither moved. Then, Claire stood, pulling Moira onto her back and picking up her pistol. Claire wrapped her arms around Moira's legs, and Moira wrapped hers around Claire's neck. Then, Claire left the house, heading down the road toward the tower.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
